1. Field
The disclosure relates to a digital display technology (e.g., DisplayPort), and more particularly to an electronic device with a switchable display screen and a computer system of the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
The DisplayPort standard is a digital video display interface promoted and developed by Video Electronics Standards Association (VESA). The DisplayPort interface is primarily used to connect a computer device as a video source to a display device (e.g., a computer monitor or a home theater system). Besides, the DisplayPort interface may also be used to transmit audio, USB, and other forms of data, and the data transmission bandwidth of the DisplayPort interface exceeds that of the high-definition multimedia interface (HDMI). Since the DisplayPort interface is characterized by rapid transmission and is royalty-free and verification-free, manufacturers are prone to substitute the DisplayPort interface for existing video transmission interfaces, e.g., HDMI, video graphics array (VGA), and digital visual interface (DVI).
Some of the notebook computers may transmit or share the screen frames of the notebook computers with other external display devices (e.g., computer monitors, projectors, and so on) connected thereto through the interface that complies with the DisplayPort standard. However, the built-in display screens of the existing notebook computers are not able to act as the secondary screens of other external devices through the DisplayPort interface. That is, even though the notebook computer may share its screen frame with other devices, the screen of the notebook computer cannot serve as the screen of any other device.